On The Edge
by War-of-the-waffles
Summary: We are called the fighters, we fight to save humanity, and we fight to save ourselves, Now tell me, will you fight with or against us? Oc's Accepted Cannon characters in here too XD
1. On the Edge

On The Edge:

**O.T.E**

The government crated robots. Yes I know what the heck robots? why are you talking randomness?. Well it's because these robots had a glitch, they started controlling peoples minds when you used them, the world has become a mindless pit of hell. Nobody can tell what's real, everyone is ruled by robots and there's nothing they can do. But actually, there are a few people. Well mobians actually, we are called the fighters, because we fight against them to help save the world.

So far there are only a handful of us: 

**Me-Niki the hedge-cat**

**Pink fire the hedgehog**

**Trent the bat**

**Sonic the hedgehog**

**Shadow the hedgehog**

**Tails the fox**

**Amy the hedgehog**

**Rouge the bat**

**and Knuckles enchinda****,**

but we can only do so much when the shadowers are fighting against us. Oh I forgot to mention that didn't I? the shadowers a group of people that were turned when the world turned. They fight on the side of the robots, that group contains of:

**Scourge**

**Mephiles**

**Eggman**

and a few others, we need your help to save the world. Now tell me, do you have the guts?

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species(could be human too):**

**Personality:**

**Well under pressure?:**

**Evil or good:**

**Appearance:**

**Love interests(can be Oc):**

**Powers:**

**Family(if any):**

**Weakness:**

**Strengths:**

**Weapons(if any):**

**Extra info:**

**

* * *

**

Now only 1-3 Oc's per person:D I have only two Oc's in here, which are Niki and Pink fire:)


	2. On The Edge day 1

"Guys were out of food!" Amy shouted running to the center of the cave where everyone was. Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge were sitting on the floor of a dimly lighted cave, they were discussing battle plans and ways to look for survivors. Niki and Pink Fire were standing in front of a tattered looking X-ray machine that barely glowed. Instead of an X-ray they had a map of the city on it and they were looking through it.

"Damn!, ok once Tails comes back from his search Sonic and Niki can go" Pink said.

"Why me"? Sonic whined.

"Because the robots are getting smarter and you are the only one fast enough not to get caught by the security cameras, and Niki can go because she's a better fighter then you" Pink said smirking.

"Ha!" Niki smiled, Tails flew in fast with a bunch of metal parts stuffed in his hands.

"I'm back guys, it turns out the robots are demolishing some of their own kind to make more powerful new ones, so there's a whole lot full of parts!" Tails said smiling hugely.

"Perfect more metal for me to punch through" Knuckles muttered.

"Come on sonic" Niki said walking to the front of the cave. Sonic sighed and picked up Niki and through her over his shoulder,

"HEY!" she snapped. He smirked ignoring her then ran.

-Meanwhile-

An Enchinda was walking quietly threw the cluttered mess of what the world once was. He was a green Enchinda covering most of his body except for his yellow furry chest and muzzle, he had long dreadlocks that fell halfway down his back, his tail was long in the shape of a hook, he had red eyes that seemed to have a confident look in them but also a gentleness, he had a pair of blue gloves with an orange cuffs, he had a pair of blue/yellow/green shoes on his feet along with orange socks. His hands were slightly different from any other Enchinda, instead of two spikes he had three on his hands.

He rubbed his hands together trying to keep warm, he let out a shaky breath making the air frost. He jumped onto a giant rock.

**_BOOM_**

A huge blast knocked him off the rock, a giant robot stood before him with a giant gun attached to it's hand, one giant glass on it's head. A blue light coming from it's head scanned the rock, getting closer to the green Enchinda. His eye widened but he kept quiet slowly crawling back to an alleyway. He let out a sigh of relief until he bumped into someone. He gasped jumping back up and getting into a fighting stance, his body started glowing with energy. Sonic whipped around glaring at him, he was carrying a bunch of food in his hands. A honey colored hedge-cat with hair in a long braid, and bangs jumped next to the Sonic, her hands glowing green.

"State your purpose" she snapped.

"Um..m-my name is Spike.." he said slowly, and coming out of his stance.

"Are you a Shadower"? Sonic asked,

"No"? Spike said confused. The hedge-cat looked at Sonic then at him, lowering her hands,

"I'm Niki, this is Sonic your a survivor I see" she smiled,

"Yeah how did this all happen"? Spike asked looking around. "Hmm..come on, we'll take you to the base and explain everything there" Niki said looking around warily. Sonic nodded and the three began walking to the Base.

* * *

**Ok!, I still _need _alot more oc's!!! STILL ACCEPTING THEM!**

**Now that the point is done, I have to say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic characters, and I don't own Spike the Enchinda he belongs to MegaX99, Niki and Pink fire are my own creations!**

**Ok I realize that I didn't put Hiei in here, but he'll be up in the next chap! ^-^ this is just a mini-chap I guess -_-'**

**So Hiei will be in the next chap MegaX99 no worries! : STILL NEED MORE OC'S THOUGH :D**


End file.
